


Racconto romantico di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroe [3]
Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bob racconta ai figli come si è dichiarato ad Helen.Bingo: Frieds to lovers + lettera d'addio + happy endingPrompt: 6# Disney, Gli Incredibili, Bob/Helen + figli: A Natale puoi dire ciò che non riesci a dire mai. [Canzone: A Natale puoi]A NATALE PUOI; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJ6RtxNo78w.Scritta per: We are out for prompt
Relationships: Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Series: Supereroe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471199
Kudos: 1





	Racconto romantico di Natale

Racconto romantico di Natale

Bob guardò Violetta intenta ad imboccare il fratellino con un biscotto. Prese l’altro figlio tra le braccia e gli posò un bacio sulla testa, scompigliandogli i capelli biondi.

“A Violetta piace un ragazzo” cinguettò Flash.

Violetta si sistemò i capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Fatti gli affari tuoi. Siamo solo amici” brontolò.

Bob guardò sua moglie in cucina, ne osservò la sagoma e sorrise.

“Sapete, anche io e vostra madre eravamo amici. Capii di essermi innamorato con lei col tempo. Però fu proprio grazie al Natale riuscii a dichiararmi” spiegò.

Violetta sgranò gli occhi.

“Dici davvero?” domandò.

Bob annuì, rispondendo: “A Natale puoi dire ciò che non riesci a dire mai”.

“Racconta! Racconta!” strepitò Flash, dimenando i piedini con la supervelocità.

“Vedete, tutto iniziò in modo davvero drammatico. Mi arrivò una lettera d’addio da parte di vostra madre. Io ero disperato e andati di corsa da lei. Era Natale, avevo deciso di passarlo con i miei migliori amici, ma quando lessi quella lettera dimenticai ogni cosa.

Avevamo scoperto da poco le nostre rispettive identità segrete. Pensai che lei volesse tagliare i ponti per quello. I supereroi spesso non vogliono avere legami”.

Flash aveva la bocca spalancata ad o.

“Che diceva di preciso questa lettera?” domandò Violetta, sporgendosi con aria interessa.

Il figlio più piccolo, nel seggiolone, era intento a succhiarsi i piedi. Ogni tanto si trasformava in un diavoletto.

“Che stava partendo per andarsene per sempre. Riportava anche in che piccolo aeroporto si trovava” spiegò Bob, indicando davanti a sé, verso la finestra.

“Amore, vai al dunque” lo incalzò Helen dalla stanza adiacente.

Bob raccontò con pathos: “Era tutta una trappola. Un supercattivo aveva scoperto le nostre rispettive identità e mi catturò”.

Helen li raggiunse, indossava un grembiule.

“Come al solito ho dovuto salvare vostro padre. Superforza, ma non superfubizia” spiegò.

Flash scoppiò a ridere, rotolandosi.

“In compenso ha un supercuore. Mi ha fatto una dichiarazione stupenda, con le lacrime agli occhi” sussurrò Helen. Raggiunse Bob gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

< A Natale lui è tornato a far battere il mio cuore. A Natale si può amare di più > pensò.

“Spero che anche questo Natale sia speciale e abbia un Happy ending” ammise Violetta, arrossendo.


End file.
